


two fates

by FreshBrains



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Fluff, Letters, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Anna appointed herself Elsa’s head of counsel, her main objective (besides keeping Sven off the staircase and making sure the palace wasn’t covered in ice when Elsa came down with a chill) was finding Elsa a consort.  The objective, like many of Anna’s, was met with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two fates

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Disney, any "princesses," The Crossroads of Destiny [Avatar the Last Airbender]_

Ever since Anna appointed herself Elsa’s head of counsel, her main objective (besides keeping Sven off the staircase and making sure the palace wasn’t covered in ice when Elsa came down with a chill) was finding Elsa a consort.  The objective, like many of Anna’s, was met with mixed results.

“Anna, you know I am not opposed to being married—for the good of both myself and Arendelle,” Elsa began diplomatically, “but I’m not sure how comfortable I am marrying a princess from a lost underground water palace.”

Anna shuffled the letter to the back of the pile.  “That was a last resort choice, really.  She’s already pretty fond of some explorer man, I’ve heard.”  She scanned the next letter, one of dozens they received each week, all begging for the queen to meet their son/daughter/brother/sister.  “How about this one?  Ooh, she’s named after the sunrise, that’s a good sign.”

“Where is she from?”

“Her palace is in…” Anna’s face brightened.  “Oh, it’s near the Moors!  She knows Maleficent, remember her?”

Elsa frowned.  “Anna, dear, I cannot bring the girl from the Moors to Arendelle.  The poor thing will die of exposure before she gets off the ship.”

“You’re making this very difficult, I hope you know,” Anna grumbled, tossing the stack of envelopes onto her desk.

“What’s that one?  With the black-bear sigil?”  Elsa pointed to a green envelope at the bottom of the stack.

Anna shrugged.  “From a neighboring kingdom, I assume.  I thought you’d like to look further.”

Elsa swallowed hard—she knew the news of her indiscretions travelled swiftly across the land.  Nobody wanted to marry their royal child to an icicle.  “Well, it can’t hurt to look.”

Anna opened the letter and began reading.

_To Princess Anna of Arendelle,_

_I am Princess Merida of DunBroch and I am writing this letter myself, thank you very much.  My mother wanted the scribe to do it but I’ve got a sure hand of my own, and besides, I don’t often get to write letters.  Most of my friends are right here._

“She seems a cheerful type,” Anna intervened, looking up at Elsa with rosy cheeks.  Elsa smiled, a gentle hand on her sister’s back.

_I came of age last summer and I’ve been on a hunting trip for half the year with my father, King Fergus of DunBroch.  He has taught me many great skills, such as using a bow and arrow and hunting for game.  My mother, Queen Elinor of DunBroch, would rather have me practicing my needlework, but she really doesn’t mind my lack of princess-like habits.  I love my parents very much, but I believe my time has come to set out on my own and start a life for myself outside of Scotland._

“Scotland?” Anna’s brow furrowed.  “Is that even a real place?”

“Keep reading,” Elsa urged.

_I will not lie, I’ve heard a great deal about your special gifts, and I am eager to see them for myself.  You see, I never much believed in real magic until some real magic happened to my mother and me.  I’ve realized how frightening it can be.  But I was a foolish child, and I tried to use magic to change my fate when all I really needed was to mend the bond with my mother.  When I learned there was a queen who made ice from her hands, I was at first afraid, for this is powerful magic.  But then I heard later in the year that the same queen was able to use her magic for good, and accept her fate for what it was: a gift._

“Oh, goodness Elsa, I think I may cry,” Anna said, pressing a palm to her mouth.

“Just a bit more,” Elsa said, doing the same and hoping her little sister would cry first.

_That is why I am writing to seek Queen Elsa of Arendelle’s hand in marriage.  I realize this is unconventional, and may seem a bit forward, but I am prepared to meet this great, brave queen and create a life of good magic with her.  And besides, I’ve never been conventional._

_My best wishes to all,_

_Princess Merida of DunBroch_

“Oh, Elsa,” Anna breathed, setting the letter down with shaking fingers.  “It would be a fairytale, a romantic legend!”

“You make it sound so dramatic,” Elsa laughed, brushing a tear out of her eye.  But Anna was right.  There was a princess who thought her destiny was carved in stone, who thought she’d have to be happy with what was in the stars.  Elsa struggled with the same thoughts her entire life, her mind a mess of ice and pain, but she knew better than anyone else that only she could decide her destiny.

“So?  Elsa, should I write back?”  Anna looked up at Elsa, eyes wide.

Elsa nodded, ready to start her life anew.  “I accept.  Write to Princess Merida.”


End file.
